1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information specification system, a server, and an information specification apparatus, capable of specifying word information easily by using the word information input partially from the information specification apparatus. The present invention is suitable in a case, for example, specifying the word information in a document.
2. Discussion of the Background
Using a pointing device, or using a smaller number of keys than the character kinds in which the each key represents a plurality of characters are proposed for simplifying input information when specifying a word in a document on a display in a background art.
It is possible to specify the word information using a pointing device in a case, for example, finding a word that the meaning may not be understood in a present document, or correcting an error, proofreading a text, etc. It is also possible to start an application for displaying the meaning, correcting, and proofreading on the display. However, if the document is printed out on a paper sheet, the specification with the pointing devices may not be used.
It will be necessary to input the word information again by using a keyboard in such the case. As one example of the method of inputting words, using a smaller number of keys than the character kinds is proposed. In another example, using only keys corresponding to consonants of the words is proposed.
However, it is complicated to select the candidate word in the background art. For example, there is a method in which learning from the past input is used for this selection. But, the learning effect may not be expected in a case that the document is others' document or is seen for the first time. Further, it is invalid to learn a word which is not be understood or an error word. Furthermore, it is also proposed to judge a tendency of the word which is used for whole present document. But, it also becomes complicated to select a candidate word because enormous processing and a program for it is needed.
A method of recognizing image of captured word by OCR (Optical Character Recognition) processing is proposed as another specification mechanism of the words. A camera function of a personal digital assistant is used for capturing image of a portion of the document in which the word is contained. Further, a bar code may be added to the whole document. It is also proposed to read this code information with a wand reader etc., and to specify the word corresponding to this code. In these methods, there is a problem that special processing or special equipments are required.